1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever fitting type connector structured such as to rotate a lever provided between two connectors fitted to each other, so as to convert a lever operating force into a fitting force between these two connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a lever fitting type connector, there has been proposed a structure shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 1, a lever fitting type connector 1 is generally constituted by a female connector 2 mounted to a side of equipment or the like, a male connector 3 to which a wire harness (not shown) is connected, and a lever 4 interposed between the female and male connectors 2 and 3. A plurality of terminal receiving chambers 3a is formed in the male connector 3. A terminal (not shown) connected to a edge of each of electric wires of the wire harness, is received in each of the terminal receiving chambers 3a. 
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the lever 4 is outward fitted astride both upper and lower side walls of the male connector 3. The lever 4 is pivoted in a rotating manner to a cylindrical boss portion 3b protruding from the male connector 3.
In order to connect the female connector 2 to the male connector 3, the male connector 3 is temporarily fitted within the female connector 2 in a state that the lever 4 is mounted to the male connector 3. In this temporarily fitting state, an operation force in a pressing direction is applied to an operation portion 4a of the lever 4. Then, the lever 4 rotates around an engagement projection 4b engaged with the female connector 2. The engagement projection 4b forms a fulcrum. The rotating force is input to the boss portion 3b, so as to constitute the operation force. Hence, the male connector 3 is completely pressed within the female connector 2, so that a regularly fitted state is achieved. The operation force of the operation portion 4a in the lever 4 can be converted into a fitting force of the male connector 3.
However, in the lever fitting type connector 1 mentioned above, in order to generate the fitting force in the lever 4, the operation force in a pressing direction is applied to the operation portion 4a. Hence, it is necessary to secure a pressing amount of the operation portion 4a at an initial mounting position of the lever 4, in a state that the female connector 2 and the male connector 3 are separated from each other (refer to FIG. 2). That is, it is necessary that a side of the operation portion 4a in the lever 4 protrude a distance L outward from the male connector 3. Since the lever 4 connected to the male connector 3 is protruded, the male connector 3 is wholly made large. Further, the lever fitting type connector 1 can be employed in the case of connecting a plurality of wire harnesses connected to a lot of electrical parts in a vehicle or the like. In the case that the lever fitting type connector 1 is employed for arranging wires in the vehicle, the male connector 3 is made larger. Hence, in order to pass the lever fitting type connector 1 through a gap for arranging the wire harness, it is necessary to make a large space. Accordingly, it is hard to secure the arranging space for the wire harness.
It is necessary to intend to reduce a protruding amount of the lever 4 so as to make a volume compact. However, an amount of rotational operation of the lever 4 becomes necessarily small due to downsizing. Further, a servo assisting effect applied to a application point in the lever 4 is reduced, and a sufficient fitting force can not be obtained.
The lever 4 is engaged with the boss portion 3b, and is integrally formed with the male connector 3. Further, after the female connector 2 and the male connector 3 are completely fitted, the lever 4 is left in a state of being mounted between the female connector 2 and the male connector 3. Since the lever 4 is of no use for the female connector 2 and the male connector 3 completely fitted, and is left in the lever fitting type connector 1, a useless part is generated and an increase of weight of the lever fitting type connector 1 is caused.
An object of the present invention is to intend to make a connector compact while sufficiently securing an amount of rotational operation of a lever. Another object of the present invention is to take out the lever, which becomes of no use after a complete fitting.
The first aspect of the present invention provides a lever fitting type connector comprising: a first connector; a second connector fitted to the first connector; and a lever interposed between the first connector and the second connector, having a rotation fulcrum portion, an application point portion and an operation portion, and converting an operation force applied to the operation portion into a fitting force between the first connector and the second connector, wherein the rotation fulcrum portion on the lever is rotatably pivoted on the first connector, and a mounting position of the lever is arranged substantially in parallel in a width direction of the first connector, wherein a positional relation among the rotation fulcrum portion, the application point portion and the operation portion is set so that the fitting force is generated by the operation force in a drawing direction applied to the operation portion, and wherein the operation force in the drawing direction applied to the operation portion is regularly fitting the first connector to the second connector, after the first connector and the second connector are fixed to each other until a lever operation starting position.
In this lever fitting type connector, on the basis of the positional relation among the rotation fulcrum portion, the application point portion and the operation portion of the lever, the fitting force is generated between both of the connectors by applying the operation force in the drawing direction to the operation portion. Accordingly, it is possible to arrange the initial mounting position of the lever substantially in parallel to the width direction of the first connector. Further, at a time of regularly fitting both of the connectors, it is possible to generate the fitting force as far as an operation space exists in the drawing direction of the lever. Accordingly, since the lever is arranged in parallel to the width direction of the first connector at the initial mounting position, it is possible to reduce the protrusion of the lever from the first connector, or it is possible to prevent the protrusion of the lever from the first connector. Therefore, the first connector can be arranged compact as a whole in a state of mounting the lever. Further, when arranging the wire harness connected to the first connector, since the first connector is made compact, it is possible to reduce the space for arranging the wire. At this time, since no lever is provided in the second connector, a compact structure is obtained. Accordingly, it is possible to make the space for arranging the wire harness small.
The second aspect of the present invention provides a lever fitting type connector according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the lever fitting type connector further comprising: a breakaway mechanism provided between the lever and the first connector is freely breaking away the lever from a portion between the first connector and the second connector, in a state that the lever is completely fitting the first connector to the second connector.
In this lever fitting type connector, in the state that the lever is rotated to the completely fitting position between both of the connectors by operating the operation portion of the lever in the drawing direction, the breakaway mechanism is made such as to take out the lever from the portion between both of the connectors. Accordingly, when the lever becomes of no use due to the regularly fitting between both of the connectors, it is possible to take out the lever from the portion between both of the connectors.
The third aspect of the present invention provides a lever fitting type connector according to the second aspect of the present invention, wherein the breakaway mechanism comprising: a first groove portion continuously extending in a breakaway direction of the lever from an engagement portion of the rotation fulcrum portion, and freely moving the rotation fulcrum portion outward from the first connector and the second connector; a guide projection provided in the lever at a predetermined distance from the rotation fulcrum portion; and a second groove portion movably engaging the guide projection, and having a trailing end connected to the first groove portion, wherein the second groove portion is formed to a circular arc shape around the rotation fulcrum portion, and is taking the guide projection into the first groove portion at the completely fitting position of the lever.
In this lever fitting type connector, when rotating the lever around the rotation fulcrum portion so as to fit both of the connectors, the guide projection moves in a state of being engaged with the second groove portion. Hence, without the rotation fulcrum portion being moved, the lever rotates around the inherent engagement portion. Accordingly, it is possible to smoothly execute the rotational operation. Further, when the lever rotates to the completely fitting position, the guide projection is taken in the first groove portion, and both of the rotation fulcrum portion and the guide projection are arranged within the first groove portion. In this state, by moving the lever in a direction that the first groove portion extends, the rotation fulcrum portion and the guide projection move within the first groove portion and finally break away from the first groove portion. Accordingly, it is possible to take out the lever from both of the connectors, and to separate the lever from both of the connectors.
The fourth aspect of the present invention provides a lever fitting type connector comprising: a first connector; a second connector fitted to the first connector; and a lever interposed between the first connector and the second connector, having a rotation fulcrum portion, an application point portion and an operation portion, and converting an operation force applied to the operation portion into a fitting force between the first connector and the second connector, and having a flat plate shape, wherein the rotation fulcrum portion on the lever is rotatably pivoted on the first connector, and a mounting position of the lever is arranged substantially in parallel in a width direction of the first connector, wherein a positional relation among the rotation fulcrum portion, the application point portion and the operation portion is set so that the fitting force is generated by the operation force in a drawing direction applied to the operation portion, and wherein the operation force in the drawing direction applied to the operation portion is regularly fitting the first connector to the second connector, after the first connector and the second connector are fixed to each other until a lever operation starting position.
The fifth aspect of the present invention provides a lever fitting type connector according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, wherein the lever fitting type connector further comprising: a breakaway mechanism provided between the lever and the first connector is freely breaking away the lever from a portion between the first connector and the second connector, in a state that the lever is completely fitting the first connector to the second connector.
The sixth aspect of the present invention provides a lever fitting type connector according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, wherein the breakaway mechanism comprising: a first groove portion continuously extending in a breakaway direction of the lever from an engagement portion of the rotation fulcrum portion, and freely moving the rotation fulcrum portion outward from the first connector and the second connector; a guide projection provided in the lever at a predetermined distance from the rotation fulcrum portion; and a second groove portion movably engaging the guide projection, and having a trailing end connected to the first groove portion,
wherein the second groove portion is formed to a circular arc shape around the rotation fulcrum portion, and taking the guide projection into the first groove portion at the completely fitting position of the lever.